Two sides
by Grim40k
Summary: There are two sides to any story, two sides to any coin, two sides to any argument. The Titans hope to find out what side X is on...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: so i dont get sued, i dont own teen Titans or any of the characters included with that name. 

Just an introduction, might continue it but its more likely ill continue if people tell me what they think.

Theres a thin line between good and evil...  
Some learn to walk this line, to become the true neutral...  
For some the strain tips them over onto the side of evil...  
For others the things they see make them wish to be good...  
But for all that good and evil are flip sides of the same coin...  
Sometimes the line is blurred, those who walk the line are doomed to be drawn to one side or the other...  
Eventually they all break...

But for those who are stronger, those who can stay on the edge of the coin...  
Balancing on the edge...  
They will know true freedom, for they are not good nor evil...  
They are the true neutral...  
For these few the rules and laws dont apply...

These few can walk the line, never hindered by the laws of society or the madness of evil...

The blades flashed, lighting the surroundings with sparks. The Red X's and the sword glinting in the gloom, speeding in a dangerous flurry of movement. Both combatants fought for supremecy, neither relinquishing their grip and neither willing to back down, both intent on action, this could end on this day, this could be the last chapter of a book, but it was not to be.

"You're getting better kid, soon you might even beat me... but perhaps thats overestimating you?"

"You won't get away with this Red, you cant keep stealing whatever takes your fancy, its wrong"  
With that the boy wonders bladee flashed in a screaming arc, almost, but not quite, impacting on X's neck.

"Sometimes i wonder whether you had to train to be that stupid, what have i done to harm your precious city? Im just looking out for number one,"

"I pity you," the dull voice belonged to the sorceress.

"Why? you think i steal because ive had a bad life? perhaps you feel sorry that im alone? either way youre mistaken, i dont need pity, ive got me."

"Actually i was speaking of this,"

Ahuge boulder dislodged from the wall and struck X squarely in the back, rolling him and tossing him like a rag doll.

"I see what you mean," winced x "now i feel sorry for me, pity you still wont catch me"

Short i know but its only an intro, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone! Again! Why did i see fit to put a teleporter into that suit? Red x was gone and it was my fault.  
I wouldnt let it happen again! i needed to learn why he stole, what he did afterwards, what he did during the day, everything.

"Errm Robin, why do you look so angry? We will catch the Red X!"

Starfire, sometimes naive but with the soul of a true warrior, it was good to have her on my team. She could support all of the other members, and she could defuse any situation.

"Robin he will surface again, he likes to steal,"

Raven the quiet one, possibly the most powerful of the group but as her powers were heavily affected by emotions she couldnt always use them to there full extent.

"Yeah man, calm down, Red X will be back and when he does we'll be better prepared,"

Cyborg the mechanically adept member of the group, of course not the only one, i was proficient considering i had made that damn suit, but as a team member Cyborg had great offensive and defensive capability. And as a member of the Titans he helped keep everyone in a light mood, and keep BB in check.

"Yeah when we meet Red X next time we'll just use Raven as a distraction, arrghh!"

BB the joker of the team, a great asset when he gets annoyed, the ability to turn into a dinosaur isnt something to laugh about. Unfortunately, I sighed to myself, he says the worst things at the wrong times.

"Raven put down BB you dont know where hes been, Cyborg get a search going for anyone with the resources to replenish that suit, there haven't been any xinothium robberies in quite a while so i think he must have found a source to buy it from on the black market and BB try not to say anything that will get you killed until we are at least a mile closer to a hospital."

"Good work team."

I thought that Cyborgs search would at least give me a hint as to where i can find Red x, as for the congratulations the team deserved it, they had fought well and we had damn near beat him.

"I will find out what side you are really on X" i said to myself "and if its the wrong side..."

That had been too close, that boulder hit from the sorceress had hurt, at least I could heal quickly due to the advanced medicine Boy Blunder had seen fit to include in the suits equipment, luckily that particular compartment was being tested by a friend of mine when the belt was stolen or I wouldn't be able t o try another heist for a couple of weeks at least.

I needed that belt back, I needed some way to get the Titans out of their tower, oh well, you learn to take the good with the bad when you either got away scot free or you got beaten up by the Blunder squad, either way something should come up.

I sighed, yet again, time to get rid of the jewel, the Titans may have nearly captured me but even as i teleported my mind was still on the job, I had managed to grab a jewel.

Looked like it was gonna be that crooked jeweller near the warehouse district again for this one, prices for large gems had gone up recently, mad scientists like Proffessor Chang were using them in all sorts of ill considered doomsday devices.

What was that last one? oh yeah that absolute psycho Dr light thought it was a good idea to create a laser cannon that could turn the earth into a replica of the sun, that moron hadnt even considered that everything on the planet including himself would die, luckily the Titans had stopped that particular lunatic.

I hated those kind of schemes, they threatened my way of life, if the titans hadn't stopped him I would have had to do something. Just because im not a hero doesnt mean I dont know how to be one.

Yes it would have to be the crooked jeweller, I won't sell directly to supervillains for two reasons, one im not a bad guy. i dont like helping someone elses scheme, two its dangerous to sell to crims, they could try and learn more about me. Oh and three, they pay terribly anyway.

I exited my hiding space and ran into the wet night, I seemed to be seeing more and more of these dark nights the longer I was X.

Yes I know its another short chapter, but ive been doing a lot lately and I havent had time to write a longer one.

Thanks to Airforce501st and fadextoxblack for their reviews, thanks for the support! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own the Teen Titans, if i did errrrrrm, there might have only been one series and the episodes would be really short :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the rain battered against the window panes Robin thought about his encounters with Red X, the first time it had been him inside the suit, yet the second time it was a totally different person, and since then X seemed to turn up sporadically, never staying in one place long enough to be found. "Dammit, I just cant find him, he always eludes me!" Robin vented his feelings into the night, feeling little better for his efforts.

He cant keep this up thought Starfire, too long and he will blow his top, then he will lash out at those close to him. Starfire looked saddened at her own thoughts.

Robin, taking no notice of the sad alien ran into the night, determined to do his duty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

X sat in the bar deep in thought, oblivious of all around him.

The bar itself was one frequented by people who needed time alone, people who didn't like to stand out in the crowd, though it was technically a bar, age wasn't important here, it was just a place to go, a waystation for the eternally wandering Without his X mask and suit X looked like any normal person, albeit a normal person with almost white hair. Unfortunately he wasn't getting much peace on this day, a bunch of guys over in the corner were making far too much noise, acting rowdy and abusive. X didn't give them a thought.

The jewel had fetched him a nice price, just another coupla zeroes to add to the bank balance. X sighed, all this money and nothing to spend it on, no purpose which could be completed with the cash. He dismissed the thought, the entire purpose was to make sure he could live, and of course he liked to steal.

Though it would be nice to have something or someone to spend all that money on…

He watched dispiritedly as a waitress walked past his table, bringing drinks to the crowd in the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waitress was just placing the drinks on the table when one of the men grabbed her behind, she froze not sure what to do, but was saved by an ashtray winging passed her ear which hit the man squarely on the side of the head. She looked around startled but was unable to see the source of the ashtray so she moved on and went to serve the teenager sitting by himself.

"Hello sir can I take your order?" She asked in a cheery voice, trying to bring a little happiness into the youths sad eyes.

"Ill take a glass of water please, oh and an ashtray, I need somewhere to spit my gum." The boy said glumly.

Slightly affronted by the glumness in his voice the waitress wrote down his order and moved away, it was only as she moved to the counter that she realized what was strange about the boys order, all the tables already had an ashtray, why would the boy need another one? He must have been the one who saved her from the jerk! Smiling now that she knew the identity of her savour she got the water back to his table.

"Thank you for throwing that ashtray, I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't." The waitress smiled quietly.

"It wasn't a problem," commented the boy "I cant stand people being rude and people who cant keep their hands to themselves, I was happy to help you."

"Thank you again, please have a nice day, and try to smile, the new dawn brings with it new opportunities," The waitress smiled once more and walked off to continue her round of the tables as the confused man with the headache and his friends wandered out of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

X smiled to himself, here again he was playing hero, only this time he was helping an innocent waitress, only one person instead of hundreds like the first time, yet somehow it still felt just as good. Perhaps there _was _something to this hero business after all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin wandered confused through the city, he was still trying to work out who X really was. He stopped himself from walking off the edge of a building just in time, perhaps he should let it go for the time being, this was becoming dangerously close to an obsession.

OOOOOOH another short chapter, oh well, never mind, I'm sure I will get around to writing a longer one one of these days. But at the moment I've still got a lot on my plate so you'll have to wait.

Point for the day:

If you can find the reference to a manga in this chapter you win a prize, go on, send in your guesses.

Quote for the day:

"We've heard that a million monkeys at a million keyboards could produce the complete works of Shakespeare; now, thanks to the Internet, we know that is not true."

Final note:

Please read and review, go on, tell me your true opinions, I dare you, go on, say its crap, I don't give a damn :-)


End file.
